


Happy Birthday, Neal

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Ever since his third birthday, Neal hasn't really celebrated that day. In WitSec, they only had cake, since they were afraid that someone might find them. As a conman, celebrating your birthday could have been seen as a weakness or give your mark a hint or two. And now, he's so used to NOT celebrate that he doesn't even miss it. Peter and the gang are about to change that fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> This fic was written for Sandy79 for Fall fest. She left this prompt at collar corner in 2015, so it is time it got filled.

“Boss, do you realize what day it is tomorrow?”

Peter looks away from his computer.

“No. Wait, what is the date today?”

“February 17th.”

“Ah, Neal´s birthday. Yeah, well tommorrow is the date of birth recorded by the FBI, but he was born on March 21st. Next Saturday is Neal Caffrey´s birthday. But his real one isn´t until next month.”

“Still, I think we should do something.” Diana is smiling a mischievous smile.

“What are you thinking?” Peter asks suspiciously.

“Nothing, I will take care of it.”

“OK, but keep it low profile, OK?”

“Sure boss.”

“Go home, it is getting late, I am also going home.” Peter sighs, turning off his computer.

 

* * *

_February 18 th_

Neal enters the 21st floor and scans the bullpen. Agents are bustling around, Peter is in his office, typing away. Neal walks up to his desk and sits down. Nothing out of the ordinary. Neal looks back to Peter´s office and can see Peter looking his way and gesturing to him. He quickly walks towards Peter´s office and sits down.

“So, did you get the information?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, turns out I was right. The coins are fenced by Luke the controller.”

“Good, that means we can move forward. Today is a special day, so let´s go out for lunch.”

Neal looks a bit surprised, but flashes a big smile.

“That is nice of you, Peter. Where are we going?”

“Oh, I don´t know, I asked one of the probies to make reservations.”

Peter gets up and puts his jacket on.

“Let´s go folks.” He calls out at the bull pen.

Neal can see Diana picking up a big bag. Probably his present. It is big. What could it be? He hadn´t noticed it before, otherwise he would have made an attempt to see what was in it.

They walk into Chinatown and enter a Chinese restaurant where there is a large buffet waiting for them.

Peter turns to address the agents that have gathered in the restaurant.

“OK people, thank you for joining me today on this special occasion.”

Peter watches Neal and can see him beaming.

“I would like to thank all of you for making the White Collar unit what it is today. The unit is now ten years operational and we have quite the closure rate. And I would like to thank all of you for participating in this success. So thank you and let´s dig in before it gets cold.”

Peter can see that Neal´s face has dropped the smile.

“Hey Neal, not hungry?”

“I am fine, let´s get something.”

“Something on your mind, you don´t seem happy? You are a large contributor to the success of the White Collar department, so this is a happy day. Come on, celebrate. I know it is not one of your fancy dinners, but you like Chinese food, don´t you?”

“Of course, let´s eat.”

Peter can hear the disappointment in Neal´s voice and he has to steel himself not to tell Neal Happy Birthday.

 

* * *

 

“Good evening, Mon frère.”

Neal walks into his apartment and hangs his coat behind the door.

“Hi Mozzie. What have you opened?”

“Ah, I noticed this very good red in the back of these bottles… I realized you were saving it for me.”

Neal gives Mozzie a small smile.

“Happy Birthday Neal Caffrey!” Mozzie raises his glass of wine in a toast.

“We never celebrated my birthday before.”

“No, because we didn´t want to give anything away, but now that the suits know… What did Peter get you?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing.”

“Like I say, I don´t think he remembered. Which is fine, he can´t remember El´s birthday or their anniversary.”

“Well than it is good that I got you a little something.” Mozzie hands over the small package.

Neal studies it, it looks like a jewelers box. He checks out Mozzie before opening it. It turns out to be a jewelers box. Neal opens it and inside is a nice looking titanium ring.

“Ohh Mozzie, Yes, I will.”

Mozzie rolls his eyes.

“It is a simple but elegant looking ring made out of titanium, it contains a saw and handcuff shim pick combination tool that is completely hidden from view when worn.”

While Mozzie explains the ring, Neal studies it. It is a cool gadget and handy when you don’t want company since it looks like a wedding band.

“Thanks Mozz.” Neal tries on the ring and it is a perfect fit.

Neal gets out some snacks and the chat some more.

“Well, I have to see a guy about this thing.” Mozzie announces around midnight.

“Great, well, see you Mozzie.”

Once Mozzie is gone, Neal takes a shower and changes. He turns on the television. He has to admit that it hurt when Peter and the rest of the team hadn´t mentioned his birthday.

You would think he was used to it. During his time in witsec, they used to celebrate Danny Brooks birthday, but always low key, he never was allowed to invite friends. And it was mostly Ellen who reminded his mum to make a cake. Once he left home he never celebrated his own birthday and when he met Mozzie, they were running cons and it wasn´t desirable to draw attention to personal stuff like that.

But now that he worked for the FBI there was no reason not to celebrate. When Peter had called out the team he had expected they would celebrate his birthday but they hadn´t and he had to admit it hurt.

But Neal has learned early in life to get over petty things like a missed birthday, so he finishes the bottle of wine with some Brie and crackers and goes to bed.

 

* * *

 

_March 21 st._

Neal gets off the elevator and without paying much attention to his surroundings, walks through the glass doors and…

is bombarded with confetti.

There are balloons and all the agents are cheering and singing Happy Birthday. Neal looks up at Peter who is standing outside his office and smiling a smile to match his own.

“Happy Birthday, Neal!” he shouts while walking down the stairs.

“You didn´t think we would forget, did you?”

“Well, actually…”

Happy Birthday Caffrey.” Jones claps him on the shoulder and Diana is presenting him a present. It is a fairly large box.

“We all chipped in Caffrey. Open it.”

Neal takes the box to Diana´s desk and opens it. Inside is obvious a hat box that states JJ Hat Center. He peers in and his smile gets even bigger.

“Wow, guys, this is…”

“Take it out, show us.” One of the agents tells him.

Neal takes out the dark blue Fedora.

“Wow, it is an Alfonso.” Neal beams while he rolls it in his hands and puts it on his head.

“You look smart.” One of the female agents says with a blush on her cheeks.

Two agents carry in a large cake and a knife is placed in his hand. “It is your favorite, Red Velvet.”

“You bought it at the Greatest Cake.” Neal laughs.

“Who else has the greatest cake? Michael asked us when you are visiting again.” Jones mentions.

Neal quickly cuts the cake and they eat cake with coffee while chatting.

“OK, guys, break it up, you got work to do. We see you all tonight at McGregors where I reserved a table.” Peter announces when it is clear everybody finished their cake.

Neal thanks everybody while they return to their desks. He follows Peter to his office.

“Thanks Peter.”

“You really thought we forgot, didn´t you?”

“Well, this isn´t Neal Caffrey’s Birthday.”

“No, but it is Neal Bennett´s.”

Neal nods. “Thanks.”

“Hey that is what friends are for. Now get back to work and like I said, we are meeting for drinks and finger food at McGregors.”

Neal twirls his new had in his head while he walks back to his desk. This was unexpected pleasant surprise. Now all he has to do is figure out a way where to leave all the balloons that surround his desk.

 

 


End file.
